Stormwind Royal Library
The Royal Library 'of Stormwind is located in Stormwind Keep, and is the repository of many scrolls, tomes, books, texts and artefacts on anything of historical, religious, cultural, or bureaucratic significance. The Library holds precious, rare and valuable items and thus is constantly guarded. The king employs a handful of royal librarians to look after the collections. Organizing, cataloguing, and restoring the library's works is a full time job and the royal librarians are the best in Azeroth at their profession. Milton Sheaf is the current Head Librarian and is charged by the Crown with the upkeep of the library and the enhancement of its collections. He was one of the few librarians of Stormwind to survive the Orcish Wars, and spends much of his time restoring works that were recovered from the ruins of Old Stormwind. Collections 'Manuscript Collections The manuscript collections of the Royal Library include manuscripts, private papers and archives. They contain material of outstanding research importance for all periods, and kingdoms. The materials found in these collections range from private correspondence of monarchs and nobles to manuscripts of historical tomes on a variety of subject matters. The manuscripts are described in detail in various bibliographic finding aids organized by specific collections. 'Archival Collections ' The archives of the Stormwind Library are the official repository of public records for the Kingdom of Stormwind. They include birth and death certificates, land ownership records, noble houses pedigrees, court orders and decisions, declassified Admiralty Fleet Orders, public works records, as well as royal edicts, regulations and ordonances. The records go back to approximately one hundred years before the beginning of he First War and are an invaluable resource in the settlement of land claims and disputes. 'Printed Books Collections ' The Royal Library of Stormwind holds legal deposit rights for all works published within the borders of the Kingdom. Publishers are required by law to forward three copies of every publication to the Royal Library. Two copies are made available for circulation and consultation. The third copy is stored in the Library vault for conservation. This policy was enacted to provide an effective mean to collect and preserve the published heritage of the Kingdom. 'Coins and Medals Collections' The Stormwind Royal Library holds the most comprehensive collection of coins and medals in the Eastern Kingdoms. From ancient military medals dating back to the days of the Arathi Empire to modern decorations from the various units of the Stormwind Army, the medal collections paint a detailed picture of military honor throughout the ages. The coins collection is of great interest to scholars studying the evolution of commerce and trade activities on the continent, especially amongst the seven Kingdoms. 'Art Objects and Graphic Materials' The Library's art and graphic materials collection includes prints, maps, drawings, plates and art objects. The historical map collection is unique and comprises rare nautical maps, and early maps of the Arathi Empire. Access The Royal Library's reading room is selectively open to scholars and researchers who must submit a formal request to obtain permission from one of the royal librarians. All visitors to the Royal Library reading room are closely monitored during their stay. An interlibrary loan service agreement between the Royal Library and the network of public libraries throughout the kingdom of Stormwind allows patrons and researchers to gain access to selected sections of the Library's printed books collections. The Royal Library has also developed partnerships with other important repositories of knowledge to share resources and expertise in the management of historical collections. The Royal Library holds frequent themed exhibits to showcase interesting elements of its collection. It also plays host to frequent colloquia on topics pertaining to the Kingdom's history. These conferences are well attended by scholars and are often open to the public. References Adapted from Wowpedia Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:King's Country Category:Libraries